


Newsparks- Hotshot x Medix (Rescue Bots Academy)

by Dangergirl64



Series: Medshot [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Carrier!Medix, Cybertronians - Freeform, Daddy Hotshot, Fan Sparklings, Fluff, Future Fic, Gay, I created the sparklings, M/M, Marriage, Mechpreg, Miscarriage, Mommy Medix, Mpreg, New Parents, Newborn Sparklings, Parenthood, Parents, Pregnancy, Sire!Hotshot, Some OC's were created by various users from my Wattpad, Transformer Sparklings, labor, various oc's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangergirl64/pseuds/Dangergirl64
Summary: Hotshot and Medix have been married for 3 years now and are excited to welcome their first sparkling into the world. But, as time goes on and complications arise, Hotshot and Medix must figure out how to overcome the challenges that come with parenthood while also working as full-time rescuers.(This story has more chapters to come, AO3 keeps saying it's complete but it's not and I can't fix it)





	1. Home

Hotshot was walking alone through the halls of the Academy. It was late but he knew that he had one more task before he could turn in for the night.

Hotshot stopped his pace, "I can hear you~!"

Sounds of multiple giggles echoed throughout the halls.

Hotshot smirked, "If you all don't go to your berths now, there'll be extra laps for your warmups tomorrow!"

The sounds of multiple pedes can be heard retreating in the halls, followed immediately by shrieking.

"Yes sir!!"

"Sorry sir!!"

"Don't make us do more laps, Coach Hotshot!!!"

Hotshot couldn't help but chuckle, "Lights out Recruits! See you in the morning!"

"Goodnight Coach Hotshot!"

"Tell Professor Medix that we said "hi"!!"

"Yeah! And that we miss him too!"

"I will", Hotshot said softly as he watched all of his recruits make it safely to their berthrooms.

Once he knew they were all safe, he immediately booked it to the groundbridge.

He punched in the coordinates for Griffin Rock Firehouse.

The place where he and his team now call home.

Hotshot sprinted through the groundbridge as soon as it flared to life, screeching to an immediate halt once he made it through.

As the groundbridge powered down behind him, Hotshot noticed that he was the only one in the main area of the bunker.

He knew that Whirl was out on patrol.  
He knew that Wedge was out with his partner Wes.  
And he knew that Hoist was recharging.

But there was only one mech he cared about.

"Medix?"

A familiar voice spoke up, immediately making Hotshot's spark flutter.

"I'm in our berthroom, sweetspark!"

Hotshot smiled as he made his way to his berthroom, leaning against the doorway so he could take in the magnificent view.

There sat his beautiful sparkmate of 3 wonderful years.

Sitting comfortably on their berth.

And heavily sparked.

Hotshot fell in love again, "Hey gorgeous. How are you?"

Medix gave his mate a small smile, "Tired. But I'm glad you're home."

"Me too", Hotshot said as he carefully crawled into the berth, showering his mate with lots of gentle kisses, "the recruits told me to tell you that they said "hi" and that they missed you."

Medix chuckled softly, "Aww. Tell them I miss them too."

"I will", Hotshot said as he stole another kiss from him, "oh, and i missed you too."

Medix smiled as he nuzzled his mate, "I would say the same, but I'm afraid someone else missed you more than I did", he said as he placed a servo on his swollen middle.

Hotshot wore a goofy grin on his faceplate as he rubbed Medix's middle, cooing to their unborn sparkling, "Awww, did Medix Jr miss me??"

Medix laughed at both the nickname and at the face his mate made when their sparkling kicked, "Medix Jr???"

"What's wrong with that?", Hotshot said as he looked up at his mate, "You didn't want me calling them "Hotshot Jr." So I thought "Medix Jr." Would be better!"

Medix rolled his optics playfully, "You're such a dork- and yes, you're _my _dork."

"DANGIT YOU STOLE MY LINE!", Hotshot teased, "so I take it as a "no" for the name?"

Medix gave him a soft smile, "I'm afraid so, dear."

"Well darn...", Hotshot said as he went back to cooing at their sparkling, "your mommy keeps putting this off-"

"In my defense", Medix interrupted, "we don't know the gender."

"And who's fault is that?"

"You know I'm not fond of gender reveal parties."

"Still, Blades had the chance to tell us when he asked. To which you said...?"

". . . . ."

"Come on babe, admit it."

".... fine... I said "no"..."

"Anyway", Hotshot said with a smirk, "we still need to think of names."

"Regardless of the gender?"

"Yep. We can think of one name if it's a mech and another name if it's a femme."

"Hmm... fair enough, but it has to be unique."

"Well we've got another week to figure it out", Hotshot said as he rubbed Medix's belly.

Medix let that sink in as his mate resumed giving affection to their sparkling.

After what felt like an eternity, Medix was snapped from his thoughts when his mate broke the silence.

"Honey? You okay?"

"Define "_okay"."_

Hotshot immediately directed his full attention to his mate as he sat up, crawled over and sat next to his mate, and then wrapped one of his strong arms around him.

Hotshot then gently pulled Medix close to him as he spoke softly, "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm not-"

"You are", Hotshot said as he nuzzled his mate, "please... talk to me."

Medix sighed as he leaned into his mate, placing a servo on his belly as he spoke, "I'm due in a week, correct?"

"Yeah...?"

"And when our sparkling comes... we'll be parents."

Hotshot knew exactly where this was going, "honey we've talked about this before."

"I know, but-"

Hotshot interrupted him with a kiss and then rested his forehelm against his, "you're going to be a fantastic mother, Medix. There's no denying it."

Medix started tearing up, "but what if I'm not?"

Hotshot cupped his cheekplates and wiped away his tears with his digits, "Then I wouldn't have married you and have this sparkling with you."

"W-What do you mean?"

Hotshot's optics filled with love as he spoke to his mate, "I knew from the moment I fell in love with you all those years ago, I wanted to start a family. You're very caring. You're _incredibly _smart. You're **_gorgeous_**. Primus you're so gorgeous! And you're very loving. All those traits were something I hoped my future mate would have because I knew those traits mean that they would make a fantastic mother."

Medix was ready to burst into tears.

Hotshot held his mate close, "stop doubting yourself, love. Our little mech or femme will be the luckiest sparkling in the universe all because they will have you as their mother."

Medix immediately kissed Hotshot fiercely as they wrapped their arms around each other.

Hotshot placed his large servo back on his mate's middle, smiling widely into the kiss when their sparkling kicked again.

Medix was loving every second of this.

Until he abruptly pulled away.

Hotshot immediately became worried when Medix sent him a panicked bond, "Honey what's wrong? Is it the sparkling?? Is it time???"

Medix held his stomach, remaining silent as he kept feeling the strange sensation.

Hotshot was ready to spring into action, "Talk to me babe. Is it a contraction?"

A full minute passes until Medix was able to respond with a frustrated groan.

"Babe??? Is everything okay???"

Medix sighed as he rested the side of his helm on Hotshot's shoulder, "Yes..."

Hotshot wrapped his arm around his mate, "What happened?"

Medix unconsciously let his hormones take over , "It was another one of those **_goddamned _**Braxton Hicks Contractions."

Hotshot held his mate closer as he spoke softly, "Hey now, watch the language. The sparkling can hear us you know..."

Medix sighed heavily, "Right... I forgot...", he then placed a servo on his middle, "I'm sorry my little angel... mommy's hormones are acting up again..."

He smiled widely when his sparkling immediately sent him a sweet bond.

Hotshot loved seeing his mate smile, but he had to redirect the topic back to the situation at hand, "Do you know what caused the contraction?"

"It might be from my burst of excitement when I kissed you recently" Medix said sheepishly as he rubbed his belly.

"Oops, my bad", Hotshot teased.

Medix rolled his optics playfully as he looked at the time, "Oh! You better get some recharge, sweetspark. You have your classes in the morning."

"I'll recharge once I know you're in deep recharge."

Medix sighed as his mate helped him lay down on his left side, "That's all I seem to be doing lately... constantly tired, constantly recharging... I feel so useless..."

Hotshot layed down as he pulled the covers over them and faced his mate as he cupped his cheek lovingly, "That's far from the truth babe."

Medix looked up at his mate, "How so?"

Hotshot rested his forehelm against Medix's while also lovingly placing his large servo on his belly, "You're growing our sparkling inside of you. If anything, that means you're working harder than anyone on the team. That's something to be proud of babe."

Medix chuckled softly as he looked down, faceplates flushing a slight blue.

Hotshot gently placed his free servo under Medix's chin and then carefully lifted his face up so that they can look at each other again, "Hey now... don't hide your beautiful face from me."

Medix smiled up at his mate, eventually cupping his cheek and pulling him in for a sweet kiss, "We love you so much sweetspark."

Hotshot's faceplate lit up as he wore a goofy smile, "We??"

Medix giggled at how adorable his mate is, "Yes sweetspark", he then rested his servo over Hotshot's servo that rested on his belly, "me and our sparkling."

Hotshot then smiled at his mate with all the love in the universe. He then placed a sweet kiss on his mate's forehelm as he held him closer, "I love both of you with all of my spark and I will always protect and be there for both of you as a sparkmate... and as a father."

Medix snuggled into his mate, "Well that was touching. Have you been saving that?"

"I have", Hotshot admitted, "been saving it for a moment like this. Be ready babe because I'll say it over and over again when our sparkling is born."

Medix nuzzled his mate, "I can't wait."

Hotshot smiled when their sparkling kicked again, "Me either. Now you better get some recharge."

"You better get some too", Medix said as he tiredly kissed his mate, "goodnight Hotshot... I love you."

Hotshot watched his mate fall into recharge, "I love you too."

Once Hotshot knew that his mate was recharging, he slid down in the covers so that he could be face to face with Medix's swollen middle.

Hotshot placed both of his servos on his mate's belly and kissed it sweetly, resting his forehelm against it as he cooed to his sparkling once more, "Hey my little star. It's daddy. I just want to say that... I love you so much and that I can't wait for you to be born. You're going to be so beautiful, just like your mommy... I can't wait for you to make us a real family..."

Hotshot let a few joyful tears fall when he felt his sparkling kick at him softly.

Hotshot then kissed his mate's belly once more and then rubbed it carefully as he tried not to cry, "Sleep well my little star... and please don't kick your mommy too much tonight."

Hotshot had to stop himself from laughing when his sparkling kicked slightly harder and his mate twitched uncomfortably.

Hotshot shook his helm slowly as he made his way back to his pillow, carefully snuggling his recharging mate as he slowly fell into recharge as well.

"Yep. No DNA test needed... That's 100% my sparkling."


	2. Concerns

"Let's go Recruits! 15 more laps!"

"Professor Wedge can we stop please??"

"Yeah... we're tired..."

"If you have enough energy to talk then you have enough energy to finish these laps!", Wedge shouted.

The recruits all groaned as they kept running on the track outside.

The recruits were about ready to pass out until a certain bot walked toward them, making their faces light up in joy as they all shouted, "Coach Hotshot!!"

Hotshot smiled tiredly as he made his way over to his best friend, "Hey Wedge."

"Well good morning sunshine", Wedge teased, "I hope those extra hours of sleep were worth it."

Hotshot glared at him, quickly directing the topic back to their students, "How many laps have they done?"

"After these... 50."

"50?! Jesus-", Hotshot then yelled toward the recruits, "stop running Recruits!"

The recruits then proceeded to collapse onto the track, completely out of breath.

"Thank you Coach Hotshot."

"We were dying!!"

"Take as long as you need to regulate your breathing", Hotshot ordered, "then I want all of you to head inside and do some stretches as a cooldown."

"Yes sir!"

"Got it sir!"

Eventually, the recruits were able to get themselves up and head inside the Academy. As the last recruit was able to get up and go in, Hotshot and Wedge remained outside.

"You need to remember that they're young and can't handle that. Yet."

"Well it's not my job to do this in the first place!", Wedge argued back.

Hotshot sighed as he looked down shamefully, "I know... it's mine... Thank you for taking my place..."

Wedge softened when he got a good look at Hotshot's tired and stressed face, "Did something happen last night? Is Medix and the sparkling okay?"

"Yes they're okay. _Thank Primus _they're okay... but last night was rough... especially for Medix..."

Wedge slowly walked toward the Academy with Hotshot, " What happened?"

"The sparkling kept kicking. Each kick harder than the last. It started getting really bad in the middle of the night. Medix was in so much pain from how hard our sparkling was kicking him. We both stayed up for the rest of the night trying to get our sparkling to stop kicking."

"Did it ever stop?"

"Yes, thank Primus."

"How?"

"I forced Medix to walk around, which oddly enough started to soothe the sparkling."

"Oh boy. I bet Medix wasn't too happy about doing it."

Hotshot chuckled softly, "oh yeah. He was **_pissed_**. He complained the whole time but he shut up the moment he realized that it was actually helping."

Wedge stifled a laugh, "I bet even after all that, he was still pissed."

"Well _duh_."

They both bursted out laughing as they finally entered into the Academy.

As they walked the halls and even waved at some recruits, the conversation at hand never ceased.

"So are they both okay now?", Wedge asked.

"Last I checked, yes. But if anything came up I told Blades to give me a call."

"Blades?"

"Oh right. I forgot to mention that we called him in last night. He was the one who suggested that Medix do some walking."

"Is he still there now?"

"He is", Hotshot said softly, "I wouldn't have left if he didn't offer to watch and care for Medix."

"Are there any concerns that he might go into labor?"

"Yep. That's why I look so stressed."

Wedge then gently placed a servo on Hotshot's shoulder as they stopped their pace, "Then you should be with him. He's probably very stressed and scared. I can take over for you here."

"And let you overwork the Recruits? Ha!", Hotshot joked.

Wedge didn't laugh, "I'm serious Hotshot..."

Hotshot sighed, "I know you are... and trust me I desperately want to be there with him... but he wanted me to be here."

"Why?"

"He didn't want the Recruits to worry about my "sudden absence"."

"That makes no sense. They already know that he's due soon."

"That's what I said! But there was no sense in arguing with him..."

"I don't blame you. He's _terrifying _when you argue with him. How do you put up with it??"

"I don't. I've learned that if I don't do as he says, I'm not gonna live much longer."

They both bursted out laughing again as they resumed walking the halls, eventually dropping the subject to a more lighthearted one.

"Thought of any names for the sparkling?"

"Nope. I'm not allowed to", Hotshot joked,"Medix was supposed to work on that."

"Oh Primus. He's gonna name the sparkling "Sparkling" because he's so bad at names."

"I know right??", Hotshot wheezed, "Damn if I told him that to his face I wouldn't live to see what he ends up naming them!"

Wedge snorted, "so be honest, do you have any names?"

Hotshot was about to answer.

Until his phone rang.

He almost dropped his phone, "It's Medix!", he immediately answered as his sparkrate picked up, "Honey?? Is everything okay?? Are you okay??? Is the sparkling okay???? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY-"

"Yes! Hotshot I'm okay! Our sparkling is okay! I'm just calling to ask if you've been getting my texts!", Medix said over the phone.

Hotshot felt instant relief and then became pissed, "Honey you almost gave me a spark attack! I thought something was wrong!"

Medix sighed, "I know and I'm sorry... but please check your texts!"

Hotshot kept his mate on the phone as he checked his texts, rolling his optics so far back into his helm as he read the text and showed it to Wedge.

Wedge immediately choked on a laugh.

Hotshot got back on the phone as his voice sounded irritated, "Honey."

"Do you like it??"

Hotshot internally facepalmed as he sighed heavily, "We are **_not _**naming our sparkling "Blue Steel"."

"Why not??", Medix whined, "It's unique!"

Hotshot gave Wedge a 100% done look.

Wedge bursted out laughing.

Hotshot got back on the phone, "Please think of another name babe..."

Medix scoffed. "You don't need to be so rude", he sassed.

"I'm not-"

*call ended*

Hotshot groaned as he rested his helm on Wedge's shoulder, "He's impossible..."

"Hey you were the moron who married him", Wedge joked, "besides, this is exactly what he did when you two were dating. You would drive him nuts! Remember that Hoist?"

Hoist was not listening as he was passing by, "Remember what? Oh hey Hotshot! You're here! What happened this morning??"

Hotshot sighed as he re-told all of the events from last night and this morning to Hoist.

* * *

Hotshot waved goodbye to his best friends as they parted ways to attend to their own classes.

He roamed through the halls while also catching some stray recruits who were trying to skip class.

After he got the recruits to their classes, he found himself walking the halls all alone.

He got on his phone and texted Blades, "Anything?"

Blades immediately texted back, "Just like the last 20 times you've asked me in the hour, no."

Hotshot sighed as he put his phone away, turning a corner to continue his walk.

Until Whirl slammed into him and fell back from the force of the impact.

"Whoa! Careful Whirl! Are you okay??", Hotshot asked as he helped her up.

Whirl shook her head, "I'm fine. Thank y- oh Hotshot! It's you! Thank Primus! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"What? Why?", Hotshot asked slightly puzzled.

"I heard what happened last night and this morning. Are you okay?"

"W- I'm fine! It's Medix that you should be asking abo-"

"He's already told me how he is and he says that he is fine. Now I'm asking how _you _are."

"Wait when did you talk to Medix??"

"I just came from the Firehouse. Now answer my question."

Hotshot hesitated, "I'm... fine."

Whirl obviously didn't believe it.

"Seriously! I'm fine!!"

"Hotshot it's me. It's okay to talk to me."

Hotshot sighed, "Fine... let's talk in my office."

With that, they walked together toward Hotshot's office.

* * *

Hotshot sat in his chair as Whirl sat on his desk.

Both of them just... talking.

"I'm very excited for our sparkling to be born... but I don't know if I'm going to be a good father...", Hotshot said as he set his cup of low grade down.

Whirl crossed her legs, "Do you love your sparkling?"

"Well... yes, but-"

Whirl didn't stop, "Would you protect your sparkling at all costs?"

"Of course!"

"Do you love your sparkmate?"

"With all of my spark!"

"Have you been there for him throughout the pregnancy?"

"Yes. And everything that came before that!"

"Hm", Whirl hummed as she took a sip of her low grade, "Seems to me like you're going to be a **_wonderful _**father on top of already being a fantastic husband."

"But-"

Whirl leaned into him, "The fact that you're worrying about this tells me that you're gonna try your _damn_ hardest to be the best father you can be. Am I right?"

Hotshot smiled at her, "100%"

Whirl chuckled softly, "Feel better now?"

"I do. Thanks Whirl."

"You're welcome. Now can I talk to you about what I saw when I visited Medix earlier?"

"Oh Primus what did he do."

Whirl couldn't hold in her laugh, "He had a bickering war with Blades! **_Blades_**! And Medix was winning!"

Hotshot bursted out laughing, "Aw really?? And I missed it??" 

"You sure did! And oh my gosh when did Medix get so huge??? That sparkling _must _take after you."

Hotshot wheezed, "I've noticed that too. I almost feel bad for him."

"Oh but don't get me started on how **_gorgeous _**he looks!", Whirl gossiped, "that pregnancy glow is looking fantastic on him!"

"Hey now", Hotshot cut her off, "he's always been gorgeous."

"Truuuuueeeee", Whirl said as she giggled, "oh and just a tip... you might want to remind him of how gorgeous he is when you see him tonight."

"Oh God what did you do."

Whirl finished her glass of low grade, "I may or may not have let a quick "wow you're _huge_" roll off my glossa..."

Hotshot shot up from his seat as Whirl booked it out of there, "WHIRL!!!"

Hotshot sighed heavily as her laughter echoed throughout the halls, "Oh lord help me now..."


	3. Worry

A few days have passed since the late night kicking incident.

Each day getting closer and closer to the big day.

And Hotshot's condition remained the same.

Hotshot sighed heavily as he watched the recruits take their tests.

Despite Hotshot being their PE teacher, he had to take over Medix's classes while he was on early leave.

Hotshot didn't mind at all. He knew a little about being a medic so he was insistent on taking his mate's place.

Medix was hesitant at first when he offered, knowing high and well that his mate would figure out how to create chaos.

And, so far, that was only partially true.

Hotshot let a small smile escape his faceplates as he remembered all of the fun "experiments" he let his students perform during the month.

Oh, Medix was _**pissed**_.

Now all Hotshot could do was let them work on packets not only for their safety, but for his as well, especially when it came to his mate's wrath.

That was the _only _thing he feared.

Hotshot leaned back in Medix's chair and then put his pedes up on Medix's desk.

He knew Medix _hated_ it when he did this.

But Hotshot liked to take risks.

As time slowly moved on, Hotshot's boredom increased.

**_Damn Medix, how long did you make this test?! _**Hotshot thought to himself.

Hotshot could tell that the recruits were struggling to get through the test in its entirety.

**_Note to self_**, Hotshot thought, **_tell Medix to go easier on the recruits._**

Suddenly, Hotshot's phone went off while it was on the desk.

All of the recruits looked up in concern when Hotshot shrieked and fell backwards in his chair.

"Coach Hotshot?? Are you okay???"

Hotshot scrambled ungracefully for his phone as he held up a digit toward the young medical femme, "Hold that thought, Cosima."

Hotshot checked his texts and then proceeded to slam his faceplate into the desk.

"Coach Hotshot?!", the recruits exclaimed.

Hotshot sighed heavily as he stood up and started speed dialing his mate, "I'm fine. Excuse me for a second Recruits, I have an important phone call to make..."

The recruits looked at their teacher in confusion as he stepped out of the room.

Hotshot stood outside slightly agitated as the reciever picked up.

"Hi honey!", Medix started.

"Medix-"

"Do you like the name I sent you??"

Hotshot shook his helm, "babe how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to send me _every _name that you come up with. You're only supposed to call or text me if something is wrong."

". . . . . So I take it you don't like the name "Firestar"?"

Hotshot hung up.

* * *

Medix angrily graded the recruit's tests as he sat on his berth.

Hotshot tried to get his attention while he was seated next to him, "babe, I'm sorry!"

Medix ignored him as he angrily flipped a page and resumed grading.

Hotshot knew he was extremely angry, but he kept trying, "Medix! Please! Talk to me! I'm sorry for hanging up on you! You know I get anxious when a call or text comes through! I never know if it's an emergency or something bad happens to you and our sparkling! I'll always check no matter what because I'm worried about you and our sparkling!"

Medix immediately calmed down as he stopped grading and set the tests off to the side, "you're worried?"

Hotshot was flabbergasted, "yes! Yes I am worried! I'm worried that something will happen while I'm gone! Honey you know for a **_fact _**that I wouldn't miss our sparkling's birth for the world! Hell, I don't want to miss anything! I want to make sure that I will be there with you for all of it. From your contractions, all the way 'till we see our little mech or femme, I will be the one by your side encouraging you, helping you, and being there for you through everything."

Hotshot then got close as he placed his large servo on his mate's belly, "do you understand where I'm getting at?"

Medix immediately bursted out crying.

Hotshot quickly brought him into his arms, "whoa hey! Baby please don't cry! It's okay. I'm here now. There's no need to cry."

Medix continued to cry as Hotshot held him close, "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I didn't realize how worried you were. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for everything!"

Medix then wrapped his arms around his mate as he looked up at him with tears in his optics, "I didn't mean to make you worry. I was just so excited to tell you what names I've come up with and I couldn't wait to tell you. So that's why I kept on texting you. I'm so sorry Hotshot... will you ever forgive me?"

Hotshot cupped his mate's cheekplates, wiped away his tears using his digits, and then gave his mate a gentle kiss, "always. But to be honest, I wouldn't be as worried if you texted me all this a few months ago instead of telling me the day before your due date."

Medix's optics shot wide open.

Hotshot gave him a look, "you forgot, didn't you?"

Medix tried to reach for his phone that was on a nightstand next to the berth but couldn't because his belly prohibited him from leaning forward, "ugh... Hotshot, help."

Hotshot reached over and grabbed the phone with ease, handing it to Medix with a smile, "That was cute."

Medix snatched the phone from him as he turned it on, "no it wasn't."

Hotshot snickered as he rubbed his mate's belly, "Good thing tomorrow's the due date! Our little sparkling ain't looking so little now!"

Medix gave him a side glare as he pulled up his calendar on his phone, "oh so _now _you're calling me huge."

"Oh here we go."

Medix got angry again, "what's that supposed to mean?!"

Hotshot directed Medix's attention back to his phone, "can you control your hormones for a minute and look at your calendar."

Medix huffed at him but complied, immediately losing color in his faceplates as he saw when the due date was.

"3. . . 2. . . -"

Medix immediately placed his phone down and then buried his face into Hotshot's broad chest plate, "it's tomorrow... my due date is tomorrow..."

Hotshot calmly held his mate close, "it's okay. I'm right here. Everything will be okay... I made sure to get replacements for us for the whole week."

Medix looked up at his mate, "who?"

Hotshot smiled down at him, "Heatwave and Chase."

Medix stifled a laugh, "oh dear."

They both bursted out giggling.

Hotshot held his mate close to him again, "you ready to see our sparkling soon?"

Medix smiled into his mate as he felt their sparkling kick, "I am. I truly am. But I'm also scared..."

Hotshot held his mate more protectively in response.

Medix snorted softly, "not _that _kind of scared, dear."

"I know", Hotshot said as he placed his large servos on his mate's belly as he held him close, "you're scared because of the birth."

Medix leaned back into his mate as their sparkling continued to kick softly, "the stories I've heard were horrendous..."

"That's because they haven't been doing the right things during their pregnancies. You've been doing all the recommended things through yours."

"Well yes, but-"

"And we've got some of the best medics coming to help with the birth. Medix, there's nothing to be scared of. Everything is going to be okay..."

Medix was about to answer but ended up freezing mid-start.

Hotshot caught that immediately but became incredibly concerned when Medix sent him a panicked bond, "Medix??"

Medix held up a digit at his mate as he stayed silent.

After 30 seconds, Medix sighed heavily, "Braxton Hicks."

"Are you sure?"

"It was no different from the ones I've had in the past."

"Alright... but I felt your belly get really hard-"

"We're made of metal, dipshit", Medix said bluntly.

"Okay first: watch the language. Second: I know that. I'm saying it felt harder than usual."

Medix sighed, "I'm sorry... Also, I truly think it was only a Braxton Hicks."

Hotshot gave in, "alright babe, I believe you."

Medix turned to face his mate, "but I'll let you know if I feel anything else, okay?"

Hotshot felt slightly better, "okay that sounds good. Now you better get back to work on grading those papers! The Recruits worked really hard on them!"

Medix snorted as he kissed his mate, "from the scores they have been receiving... I beg to differ."

They both bursted out giggling as Hotshot set Medix back down on the berth so that he could resume grading.

* * *

Within 30 minutes, Medix was done grading his papers.

He then put the papers away in a folder, stretching and yawning contently as he looked over at his mate.

Hotshot was already in deep recharge.

Medix smiled warmly as he reached over to turn off the light.

_Then he felt __it_.

Medix froze as he felt his belly harden and tighten.

His sudden bond made Hotshot jolt up, "I'm awake babe, I got your bond, wHAT'S WRON-"

Medix then grabbed Hotshot's shoulders and looked him dead in the optics.

"Honey... I'm in labor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosima was a name not originally created by me. It was created by the user Jia-Ling from Wattpad.


	4. Labor

Blades calmly came through the groundbridge as he stood and watched the rest of his former recruits make their way over to him.

"Thanks for coming Blades", Hoist said.

"Hotshot would be out here to greet you too, but he's refusing to leave Medix's side", Wedge said.

"I can understand that", Blades said kindly, "where are they now?"

"In the medical bay with Ratchet", Whirl said immediately, "I can take you there."

"Thank you", Blades said as he followed the female copter.

As Whirl walked, she explained what was going on, "Last I checked on them was 5 minutes ago. Ratchet has already been here for half an hour and has been encouraging Medix to walk around. Energon has not been broken yet."

When they reached the medical bay, Blades turned to Whirl, "I appreciate you keeping me up to date, Whirl. Go back to your team and resume everything as normal. I will update all of you if any changes are made."

Whirl nodded as Blades went inside, stealing a quick peek inside to see Hotshot coaching Medix as they danced around the room.

When the door finally closed, Whirl let a small smile escape her faceplate as she returned to the rest of her team.

* * *

Blades and Ratchet stood off to the side as they watched Hotshot and Medix's performance.

Hotshot stayed cheerful as he danced around the room with his mate, "Come on baby! Dance with me like you did at our wedding!"

"With less twerking", Blades joked.

Medix laughed at that as his mate kept him moving.

As they continued to dance with each other, Blades took this moment to speak with Ratchet.

"So, why dancing?"

"Medix hated walking around and wouldn't keep his trap shut about it. So I suggested that he try dancing. It achieves the same goal: moving. Plus he seemed to like it better when Hotshot joined in."

"So what will we do if he gets tired of this?", Blades asked.

"We distract him with making him talk and think of other things", Ratchet said smoothly, "just watch Hotshot. He knows what to do."

A few more minutes passes before Medix can't move around anymore. He stopped dancing as he buried his face into Hotshot's chestplate, laughing while slightly out of breath.

Hotshot held his mate close as he giggled, "you're so cute honey. Dancing with your big belly. I bet our sparkling will become a dancer after what you just did!"

Medix giggled sweetly but then groaned softly when his contractions started becoming more and more intense due to his lack of mobility.

Hotshot looked over at Ratchet and nodded as Ratchet gave him a confirmation nod. He then looked down at his mate who was gripping his arms tightly, "hey babe? Mind telling me all of the shenanigans that went down during the reception at our wedding?"

Medix chuckled softly while he involuntarily started walking around the room with his mate, "you mean the whole thing?"

"Tomayto. Tomahto.", Hotshot said as he walked with his mate.

Medix couldn't stop smiling as he went over every detail of the reception, "-so excited to see us come out and get the party started. Oh my goodness we had a LOT of guests there! Thank Primus you were with me the entire time."

"Yeah because I knew you were an introvert", Hotshot smirked.

Medix nuzzled him as they kept walking, "and you're an extrovert."

"Which makes you two the _**perfect pair**_", Ratchet said sarcastically.

It worked. Medix went into full-on rant mode, "we really are! We complete each other! He's the brawn, I'm the brains! He's the yin to my yang!-"

"Uhh... might wanna switch that last one babe."

"No I'm pretty sure I'm right."

Blades stifled a laugh, clearly being entertained by this.

Ratchet let a small smirk escape as Hotshot steered Medix back to what he was talking about earlier.

"Oh the wedding!", Medix exclaimed.

"No, the reception", Hotshot said softly.

Medix rolled his optics as he continued his story, "-Wedge accidentally caught the garter despite him not being interested. That was hysterical!!"

"What's even better was that I intended for it to land on him when I threw it."

"You did?!"

"I did! It was so WORTH IT! His face was priceless!"

They both laughed as they kept walking.

"Oh but the funniest part has to be when you took that garter off of me. How far did you have to reach up in my pants?", Medix joked.

"Far up enough that I knew how to get you here", Hotshot said as he placed his large servos on his mate's belly.

Ratchet actually bursted out laughing at that.

* * *

As the hours have passed, so have the countless amount of contractions.

However, with each one came another that was stronger.

Hotshot remained calm as his mate clung to him who kept whimpering as each contraction came through.

Hotshot kept his mate close as he looked down at him, "you want to lay down?"

Medix shook his helm as he choked back a sob.

Hotshot gently rested their forehelms together, looking deeply in his mate's optics as they filled with tears, "does it hurt?"

The look Medix gave him screamed '_yes dumbass_'.

Blades spoke up, "there's a good chance he has transitioned from early labor to active labor."

"Get him on the berth", Ratchet ordered, "if his energon doesn't break now, then I will have to-"

Suddenly, the rescue alarms went off causing everyone in the medical bay to jump slightly.

Hotshot growled as his mate whimpered in his arms, "dammit Wedge! I told him to turn those off-"

Hotshot froze when Medix cut him off with a surprised shriek.

Ratchet snorted softly, "actually, it's a good thing he didn't. It ended up helping your sparkmate."

Hotshot's optics widened as he looked down at his stunned mate, seeing light blue liquid drip down his thighs.

"Your energon broke?"

Medix gathered enough strength to speak, "y-yes..."

Hotshot looked over at Ratchet, "Ratchet?"

"Get him on the berth", Ratchet said softly.

Hotshot then carefully lifted up his mate bridal style as he walked over to the berth, setting him down gently as Blades had everything ready.

Medix immediately grabbed his mate's servo, intertwining their digits together as he whimpered at another strong contraction.

Hotshot knew it was time for him to really kick it into gear, "you okay?"

"Y-Yeah...", Medix said as he whimpered at another contraction.

Hotshot knew that was a lie.

But he stayed silent as he leaned down and kissed his mate.

Medix let out a small grunt as another contraction hit him shortly after, "H-Hotshot..."

"Right here baby", Hotshot said as he gently squeezed his mate's servo, "I'm right here."

"I-It....", Medix yelped as another contraction ripped through him, "It hurts!"

Hotshot looked up at Blades, "is it too late for an epidural?"

"I'm afraid so...", Blades said softly, "His contractions are becoming far too frequent and intense that it'll almost be impossible for it to start taking affect by the time the sparkling is emerging."

"Which could be at any time", Ratchet said.

Hotshot stayed calm as he sat down next to his whimpering mate, bringing him into his arms to comfort him.

Medix buried his helm into his mate's chestplate as tears fell from his optics, "I-I'm.... s-scared...."

Hotshot kissed his mate's helm as he held him close, "it's okay baby... Everything is going to be okay. I'm right here. Blades is here. Ratchet is here. You're going to be okay."

Medix yelped as another contraction hit him hard.

Hotshot looked over at Ratchet as his mate squeezed his arm, "Ratchet?"

"Lay him down", Ratchet ordered, "let's get that sparkling out."

* * *

Medix screamed as another contraction tore through him.

"Push Medix! You need to push!", Blades encouraged.

Medix pushed, screaming loudly as he death gripped Hotshot's servo, "IT HURTS!"

Hotshot winced at the deathgrip but remained calm as he spoke to his mate, "keep going babe. You're doing so good."

Medix screamed more when he had to push again, eventually bursting into tears from the overwhelming amount of pain.

Ratchet and Blades started preparing for the sparkling as it started its emergence.

"The sparkling is emerging", Ratchet said to Hotshot as Medix kept crying.

"What should I do?", Hotshot asked.

"You've been doing it", Ratchet said as he went back to work.

Hotshot looked back at his mate and stayed calm as he got close, "it's almost over baby. Our sparkling is emerging now. You've been doing so good, but now I need you to give it your all..."

Hotshot then rested their forehelms together, "what do ya say? Let's finally see our little gift from above."

After receiving a sweet kiss from his mate, Medix began pushing with all of his might. Each push became more painful than the last, but Medix stayed strong.

Until it was time for the final push.

Medix was _exhausted _as all of his strength was drained from him.

Hotshot gripped his mate's servo, "come on baby! I can see our sparkling!! They're almost out! Just one more push!!"

Medix was out of breath as he breathed hard, "I... I c-can't-"

"Take some deep breaths Medix, then just push", Blades said softly.

Medix took some deep breaths, found what little strength he had left, then gave it his all into the final push.

His screams were **deafening**.

But they didn't last for long.

Medix slumped back into the berth as he felt his sparkling slip out of him, his optics closing from exhaustion as the faint crying of his newborn echoed throughout his processor.


	5. Bonding

"Honey! Wake up!"

Medix stirred slightly.

"Honey! Our sparkling! They're here!"

Medix's optics shot open as he could now hear the cries of his newborn, "they are??"

Hotshot looked at his mate with love and tears in his optics, "yes!!!"

Medix got some help from his mate so he could sit up, "what's the gender?"

Hotshot was about to answer but was cut off by Blades.

"It's a **_femme_**!", Blades exclaimed as he continued to clean the crying newborn.

Hotshot and Medix immediately started crying tears of joy as they hugged each other.

Hotshot then cupped his mate's cheek and shared a sweet kiss with him as more tears fell, "a femme! We now have a little femme!"

Medix tearfully nuzzled his mate, "and we're now parents!"

"Creators", Ratchet corrected as he filled out information on a datapad.

"_Parents_", Medix repeated more sternly, "we're on Earth so we might as well use the Earth terms associated with parenthood."

Ratchet rolled his optics as he finished filling out the necessary information, "she's all good now Blades. Go and give her to her creators."

"Parents", Blades smirked as he picked up the crying newborn femme.

Ratchet groaned as Blades walked over to the new parents.

"Momma?", Blades sweetly said to Medix, using the Earth term for carrier, "you ready to see her?"

Medix eagerly reached for his sparkling, immediately holding her close to his spark as she continued to cry.

"Shh... shh... It's okay. You're with mommy now", Medix said softly.

Hearing his voice immediately soothed the newborn as her crying completely stopped. 

Hotshot's optics swelled with tears of love and joy as he sat next to his mate and looked fondly at their newborn daughter, "Oh my Primus..."

"Isn't she beautiful?", Medix said happily as tears fell.

Hotshot let a few tears fall as he nuzzled his mate, "she is... just like her momma."

Medix smiled and then kissed his mate sweetly as their sparkling slowly opened her optics for the first time. 

Hotshot and Medix stopped their kiss when they realized they were being watched. They both looked down at their sparkling as their optics filled with love.

"She has your optics!", Medix said joyfully to his mate.

"And thank Primus she has your features", Hotshot said to his mate.

"But she's more bulkier and even has your adorable audio fins!"

Hotshot chuckled softly as he gently caressed one of the tiny audio fins on his daughter, "she sure does. But why is she pink?"

Medix looked at his mate, "Honey.. I have white. You have red."

".....and?"

"Combine those two together."

It took Hotshot a full minute until he finally got it, "ohhhh...."

His sparkling looked up at him in confusion.

Medix giggled at her confused expression, "that's your daddy sweetie."

Hotshot smiled sweetly at their daughter as he leaned down and gently nuzzled her.

"Hey my little star", Hotshot said softly, "it's daddy."

Upon recognizing his voice, the sparkling nuzzled him back.

Hotshot's optics filled with tears as he happily rested his forehelm against his newborn's.

Medix fell in love at the sight.

Until a camera flash startled all of them, making the sparkling burst out crying.

Blades lowered the camera in embarrassment, "....oops?"

Hotshot and Medix glared at him as their sparkling continued to cry. They finally stopped glaring when Ratchet snatched the camera away from Blades, turning their attention back to their little femme.

"Shh... it's okay little one", Medix cooed to his daughter, "no need for tears..."

The sparkling calmed down slightly at her mother's calming words but couldn't stop whimpering.

Medix looked up at his mate as their sparkling continued to whimper against his chest, "she won't stop..."

"Here", Hotshot said as he held out his huge arms, "let me hold her."

Medix placed a gentle kiss on their daughter's forehelm as he carefully handed her over into his mate's strong arms.

Hotshot fell in love as he held his daughter close to his spark. He fell even harder when she immediately calmed down and nuzzled into him. 

He looked over at his mate with the sweetest smile as tears fell.

Medix cupped his mate's cheekplates as he wiped away his tears, eventually pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

"She recognizes you", Medix said as he rested his forehelm against Hotshot's, "she knows you're her daddy."

"Sire- oh forget it", Ratchet said as he ultimately gave up trying.

The new parents smirked at the old medic as he groaned in response.

Blades finally had to cut in, "hey Medix? why don't we go ahead and get you cleaned up?"

"But my family-"

"Will be here and waiting for you", Hotshot said as he kissed his mate sweetly, "I'll spend some quality time with our sparkling while you get cleaned up."

Medix sighed, "okay sweetspark... Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Hotshot waited for his mate to enter the washracks with Blades as he finally spoke up, "no promises!"

Medix stuck his helm out the door and gave him the widely known "deadly mom glare".

Hotshot's optics widened in horror as he shouted, "I was kidding!"

Medix gave him a short "hmph" as he went inside the washracks and shut the door. From within, Blades could be heard laughing his aft off.

Hotshot remained stunned as he loosely cradled his daughter.

Ratchet snorted softly, "he's not going to kill you. Now get off the berth and go sit in that chair. I need to clean these sheets!"

Hotshot got up as he remained horrified, "he's never made _that_ look before... and I'm not usually scared of him!"

Ratchet gave him a look.

"...Okay maybe I am a little scared of him... but what was that look?!"

"That's called the "deadly mom glare", as humans like to call it", Ratchet said humorously, "it only appears when a carrier- sorry, "_mother_" -has their first sparkling. Then that look is stuck with them for the rest of their lives. Now hold your sparkling correctly before I take her from you!"

"Oh!", Hotshot exclaimed as he held his sparkling correctly, turning back to the subject at hand, "how can I avoid that glare??"

Ratchet gathered all the dirty sheets after he put some fresh ones on the berth and started walking out, smirking evilly as he responds, "simple. Don't piss him off."

And with that, Hotshot was all alone with his daughter.

Hotshot had to shake off his horrified expression as his daughter looked up at him with her gorgeous electric blue optics. He looked down at her, smiling sweetly as he giggled at her.

"You look so much like your beautiful mommy", he said as he gently nuzzled his daughter, "and you have my physical features. I'd say that makes you extremely beautiful!"

The sparkling cooed happily as her daddy kissed her forehelm. She then began giggling as he kept giving her lots of gentle kisses all over her faceplates.

Eventually, she reached up toward his face with her tiny servo.

Hotshot's faceplates softened as he smiled at his newborn, letting her place her tiny servo on his cheekplate.

The sparkling giggled as her daddy gave her the goofiest smile and then carefully took her servo into his giant servo, placing a sweet kiss on it. She then grabbed one of his large digits and held onto it. 

Hotshot was enamored at the sight of his daughter's servos, "my goodness. Even your servos are beautiful!"

Hotshot lovingly nuzzled his daughter, "you have your mommy's servos. And they're the same color as mine!"

The sparkling giggled more as she still held onto her daddy's large digit, smiling sweetly as her daddy placed more gentle kisses on her faceplates.

Hotshot finally sat down and continued to cradle his sparkling with one strong arm as the other let her continue to grasp onto his digit.

"Gosh you're so beautiful...", Hotshot said softly as his daughter looked up at him with her gorgeous optics, "I can't believe you're finally here... Now you've made me and your mommy into a family."

Hotshot then placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehelm, eventually resting his own forehelm gently against hers, "I love you... so much."

"Are you trying to make me cry?"

Hotshot jumped slightly at the sound of his mate's voice, his sudden jolt making his sparkling burst out crying.

"Honey! Gosh darnit. Don't scare me like that!", Hotshot said as he looked over at his mate who just came out of the washracks, "we were having a moment!"

Medix relaxed when Hotshot changed his tone, slowly making his way over to the berth as he spoke, "sorry sweetspark. I didn't mean to startle you."

Hotshot jokingly sighed, "apology not accepted. You should be punished!"

Medix snorted as he climbed into the berth and got himself comfortable, "oh? A punishment? Dare I ask what punishment I shall receive?"

Hotshot stood up from his chair and approached his mate with a devious smirk as their daughter continued to cry, "as punishment, you shall take this beautiful angel, calm her down, and bond with her!"

Medix gasped dramatically, "oh the horror! Please! Spare me from this torture!"

They both couldn't hold it in anymore as they burst out laughing, all while their sparkling continued to cry.

The parents finally stopped laughing when their daughter's cries became louder due to all the noise.

Medix's mommy instincts kicked in real quick, "okay enough fooling around. Hand her to me."

Hotshot carefully handed her over to his mate, sitting down next to him in worry.

Medix gently laid their daughter on his chest as he increased his internal temperature to help soothe her.

It worked. The warmth and comfort of her mother, along with hearing her mother's steady sparkbeat, helped calm her down.

Hotshot was in awe, "wow..."

Medix looked up at his mate as their sparkling snuggled into him, "wow, what?"

"Just... wow... you calmed her down so fast! Super mom much?"

Medix giggled, "you calmed her down as quickly as I did-"

"Yeah, when she was barely crying. She was almost sobbing up until you took her!", Hotshot said as he rested the side of his helm against Medix's, "gosh you're amazing babe."

Medix blushed slightly as he adorably looked away, "no I'm not."

"Oh no you don't", Hotshot said as he gently cupped his mate's cheekplate and turned his helm carefully so that they can look at each other, "don't hide your beautiful blushy face from me."

Hotshot then rested their forehelms together, smiling widely at the fact that he can still make his beautiful mate blush, "you're amazing baby. Stop denying it."

Medix smiled lovingly at his mate as he went in for a sweet kiss. They both wanted the kiss to last longer but had to break away when their daughter started whimpering while "pawing" at her mother's chest.

Both parents looked at her in confusion.

After a minute, Hotshot finally spoke up.

"What is she doing?"

"She's wanting to be fed", Ratchet said from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Oh!", Medix exclaimed, quickly sitting up in a better position as he cradled his fussy newborn.

Hotshot watched in fascination as his mate opened up his chest plates to reveal two feeding tubes that would dispense filtered energon once the sparkling latches on.

And, expectedly, their little femme latched on immediately and began drinking.

Medix shivered slightly at the tingling sensation, chuckling softly as his mate stifled a laugh, "well... I was not expecting that."

"You okay?", Hotshot asked with a small chuckle.

"It feels weird."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it", Blades said as he exited out of the washracks.

"And how would you know?", Medix questioned.

"You and Heatwave have a sparkling or something?", Hotshot joked.

Blades smirked as he turned around to do paperwork, "speaking of sparkling-"

"WAIT DO YOU AND HEATWAVE ACTUALLY HAVE A SPARKLING?!", Medix and Hotshot exclaimed as their own sparkling kept peacefully drinking.

Blades smirked again as he faced them, "so have you two finally come up with a name for your sparkling?"

"NUH-UH, ANSWER OUR QUESTION FIRST!", Hotshot argued.

"Quit yelling", Ratchet sternly ordered, "your sparkling's audios are still new and are not fully developed. So she'll be sensitive to any loud noises."

Hotshot immediately lowered his voice as he looked over at Blades, "this isn't over!"

Blades smiled as he had the birth certificate ready, "need a name~!"

Medix froze as Hotshot looked at him, "scrap..."

"Hey watch your language", Ratchet nagged.

Hotshot gave a smug look to his mate, "see? Even Ratchet agrees that you need to watch your mouth."

Medix gave his mate **_the_** glare again.

Hotshot immediately felt small, "I'm sorry."

"Enough fooling around", Ratchet said, "what's the name?"

"Well you're kind of putting us on the sp-"

"Starlight", Hotshot said immediately.

Medix looked at his mate, "what?"

"Let's name her Starlight", Hotshot said seriously.

"Why?"

Hotshot pointed at his daughter's upper left cheekplate, "look."

Medix immediately checked his daughter's cheekplate, being mindful not to disturb her from her feeding. 

Upon finding what his mate was pointing at, his optics widened in surprise.

On her cheekplate was a birthmark.

But this was no ordinary birthmark.

This birthmark was shaped like a small perfect star.

A ruby red star birthmark.

Medix looked back at his mate in shock, "I've never noticed that..."

"Me either", Hotshot said as he smiled at his mate, "it's adorable."

Medix softened as he looked at their daughter again, "it really is."

Hotshot then gently nudged his mate, "so....? What do you think?"

Medix smiled at his mate as their daughter finally finished drinking, "I love it."

Blades beamed as he handed the birth certificate to Hotshot so that he and Medix could fill it out.

"So, what's the name you two came up with?", Blades asked sweetly.

Hotshot and Medix gave each other a sweet smile as they both placed a gentle kiss on their daughter's helm, looking up at the orange helicopter as their daughter giggled sweetly.

"**_Starlight._**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are everyone! Their sparkling is a femme! And her name is Starlight! (It's very unique, I know. I'm so proud of myself :p) Anyway, I wish I could draw her but I lack the creativity needed to actually draw it out >.<, so I hope the little tidbits of her features that I mentioned in this chapter helps!


End file.
